Oreos
by BloodCoveredKisses
Summary: Zero and Yuuki eating Oreos. Pretty much just fluff. :D So yeah.


Hi! :P Dallas here. I hope you like this one. I just thought of this randomly while thinking about oreos.... [its a long story] and, well, I worked on it a few days so I think it should be okay...maybe? actually, i kinda worked on it all week.... I've been stressed with lots of make-up work! sorry!!! Plus, i hate writing with parents in the room, and they would interrupt me a lot, so yeah. And i was sick. So that had obvious effects. Okay, enough with the excuses, on with the story! Enjoy! [hopefully...]

**DISCLAIMER:** no, i don't own our wonderful Zero and semi-wonderful Yuuki. [lol. :3] Matsuri Hino does. I don't even own a box of Oreos. D:

* * *

**Oreos**

The pure blood vampire princess named Yuuki Cross sat in The Chairman's private living quarters, lounging on the couch with a glass of milk and oreos on the table. She sighed and looked at the clock in the kitchen.

It was 2:30 in the morning.

She was so used to the vampire hours she just couldn't sleep during the night anymore. She twisted a strand of her long, silky brown hair around her finger as she bit her lip, deep in thought. She was thinking about the last month or so's events. After figuring out Kaname Kuran was actually her brother, she didn't love him like that anymore, so she stayed with Zero and the Chairman, even after the battle with her evil uncle, Rido.

Then Yuuki snapped back to reality as she sighed, bored, and proceeded to pick up an Oreo and pull it apart, scraping the cream off with her teeth, and putting the chocolate parts back onto the table. She looked around as she heard footsteps in the hallway, and then, finally, heard them come into the room. It was Zero Kiryu, her best friend whom she secretly loved.

"What the hell are you doing at 2:30 in the morning?" he said, sounding quite tired. His gorgeous silver hair was slightly disheveled, covering his piercing lilac eyes. Yuuki tried not to notice that he was only wearing pajama pants, but it was hard when she was almost drooling at the sight of his pale, sculpted chest. He had a VERY nice build.

"I could ask you the same thing." She said, eying im suspiciously as he walked closer. She tried not to notice how perfect he looked in the soft glow of the moonlight coming from the widows. It was almost as if he was glowing, too. Yuuki sat up as Zero sat down next to her. She noticed that their legs were touching, and tried not to shiver. "Oh, fine, sit down, i don't mind..." She said sarcastically, though she didn't really mind at all. In fact, she wanted him to be there.

"Shut up." He said, then looked at her 'meal' on the table. "What were you doing exactly?" He asked again, looking at her curiously.

"Well, uh, I was kinda hungry so I came down here and the first thing I could find was oreos, want some?" She asked, kind of hoping he would. She had, after all, taken the whole pack of cookies out and just ate out of that.

Zero rolled his eyes. "Sure." He said. They both took one Oreo out and started eating them. Yuuki noticed that instead of getting his own drink, Zero used hers. She strangely liked that. Zero ate his whole, and then watched curiously as Yuuki only ate the cream inside.

"Your eating it wrong." He said, looking at her like she was a complete idiot. "Since when is there a 'right' way too eat oreos?" She snapped, the question coming out a little sharper than she wanted it to. "I just don't like the chocolate part, ok?" She stated.

Zero's eyes widened in fake horror. "Are you HUMAN?!" he exclaimed, and then chuckled. Yuuki narrowed her eyes. "No, actually, I'm not." she said, and then as Zero noticed her getting angry he lifted his hands as if he was surrendering. "Fine, fine. You got me there."

Yuuki _humphed_ before grabbing another Oreo. She only ate the cream again. "You're so weird." Zero said. "Hey, you can't even START talking about me being weird. Your like, the weirdest of weirds." She said, pouting. "Wow. your vocabulary astonishes me." Zero said, before releasing another chuckle.

Yuuki slapped him on the arm as she said, "Shut up!" Then she snuggled close to him, and she could feel his body go tense with surprise. "Ugh. Your really bipolar you know that?" he said, trying to hide the fact that he liked her cuddling him this way.

"Be quiet. You know you like this." She said, her voice slightly muffled from her head being buried in his shoulder.

_'Dammit.'_ Zero thought. _'Is it that obvious?'_ He gently pushed Yuuki away."What are you doing?" she asked, hurt a little.

He sighed as he bent over to get another cookie. "Don't get so offensive. I was just getting another Oreo." He said as he leaned back again, Yuuki resting her head on his shoulder. Then she had an idea.

As Zero had his mouth on the Oreo and was about to bite down, she quickly put her mouth on it to, and looked up at Zero innocently. His eyes were wide. "mmff?" He question-mumbled. Then they both took their bites, Zero slightly puzzled by Yuuki's actions.

"That was the right way to eat it, right?" she said, leaning closer to Zero as he quickly swallowed the cookie. "Uh...Yeah." he breathed. Yuuki leaned in closer till their noses were almost touching. She could feel his warm breath ticking her face. "I don't mind eating them this way..." she trailed off as she bent to get another cookie. Then she put part of it in her mouth and waited.

Zero hesitantly put his mouth on the cookie, and as they both bit down, their lips brushed. a slight blush formed on Zero's usually pale skin as he looked away.

Yuuki placed a hand on Zero's hair, and stared into his eyes before pulling his lips to hers.

Zero was still for a moment with shock, until he realized what Yuuki was doing and kissed her back. He deepened the kiss, lightly biting her lower lip so she would part her lips, allowing him entry.

Though Yuuki was definitely not opposed to this, she just loved teasing Zero so she kept her mouth closed, and enjoyed when he sighed, giving up. His sigh was so adorable that even Yuuki couldn't resist. She entangled both her hands in his hair and licked is lower lip as she closed her eyes and pulled him down, closer to her. She pulled him on top of her so they were laying on the couch, and Zero gripped her shirt, clinging to it.

Zero opened his mouth gladly, and as their tongues twisted with each other, she pulled his hair lightly, and giggled in between kisses. Then Zero kissed Yuuki fiercer than before, shocking her into silence as their tongues danced together. As Zero explored Yuuki's mouth with his tongue, he reveled in the sweet taste of her mouth. It tasted like Oreos.

**

* * *

**So, what did you think? Please leave a comment or whatever. No flaming, please D: Well, until next time, uh... i forgot!!!!! D: bye. XD


End file.
